Bitter Lullaby
by 2.0. Katt
Summary: After Tohru graduated from high school she runs away from the Sohma household. What could have possibly been so bad she runs away years? And the only people who know where she is Uo and Hana who aren't saying a word to the Sohma's. On top of all that there has to be a love interest! (Hint: It's not Kyo but he's definitely involved). You have to read to find out! Very very OOC!
1. Chapter 1

Read and Review. I need at least 10 reviews, favorites, and followers in total to do another chapter. Next chapter will be longer, I promise.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Door that Came Blowing Open**

**_-Tohru POV-_**

I groaned, as I rolled over on my side to be met by the blurry image of an alarm clock. It took a few minutes for the obscured numbers to come into focus and read 3:30 AM. Every muscle in my body screamed to throw the irking machine across the room but I instead managed to turn the thing off before my roommate woke up. She was a bitch about things like this and I'm surprised I made it through four years of it. Well four years of college that is. Honestly, I don't even know how I made it through high school considering I was an airhead the entire time none the less, college. Putting the past aside, I rolled out of the twin sized, bunk bed and onto the floor. I couldn't afford to stay in bed considering it was such a big day. Today is the day I accomplish Mom's dream of finishing school and graduate from college.

As of today I will have a Master's degree and license in mixology and bachelor's degrees in algebra, chemistry, and business/ economy. The only hassle is I have to get dressed and have all of my stuff out of this dorm before the graduation ceremony. I started by packing the chaos I called my closet. There was a small shoe box in the far left corner. The label on it was obscured with dust and dirty clothes. I pulled it out, assuming it was trash I was too lazy to throw away, and dusted the lid.

"Never Go Backwards Through Old Doors. Instead Create New Ones." All the memories stowed beneath the lid of this box came flooding back, making my heart stop. Even after that I opened it and knew I would regret every last moment. I was met by a picture of bright orange hair...Kyo. There was pang in my chest and my eyes began to water. "NO." I whispered quietly to myself. I will not go back down that road yet I found my hands moving on their own accord, shuffling through pictures, teddy bears, candy, everything from our relationship. The tears overflowed their boundaries and the streams rolled over my cheeks but the emotion didn't match. The feelings I was having were rage and anger but it's coming out in a way I haven't expressed in a while- crying. I chuckled to myself and wiped away the tears as realization washed over me.

This is stupid.

We broke up over four years ago yet his betrayal cut beyond my own recognition.

But in a way I had to thank him. Kyo got me through school, my hate and disbelief of his actions fueled me through school. He helped me open a new door but from the way I feel now I never fully closed the last one.

Kyo and I had been dating for a year and a half after we graduated from Kaibara High School. During the last days our relationship I decided I wouldn't go to college and instead stay with Kyo because my teenage dream clouded my decision. Decisions that would determine my adult life. That was until I saw him kissing another girl. I went into a daze of the detested memory.

_**- Flashback-**_

"Shigure, do you know where Kyo is?!" I yelled excitedly.

"He's at the mall with a friend. What's wrong?" Shigure asked worriedly.

"Nothing. I have big news but I have to tell Kyo first! When I come back I'll let you know!" I yelled already halfway out the door.

Thoughts ran through my mind as I envisioned Kyo's reaction to my big news. I was going to tell him I decided to stay here instead of go to college even though I was accepted. I got so caught up in my thoughts I took a wrong turn and was now somewhere behind the mall.

"I'm too happy to let this set me back." I said to myself as I began walking around the corner when I saw something out the corner of my eye. I walked backwards to see what it was. Kyo was pressed up against a girl who was grinding against him, their lips moving to the same rhythm. I opened my mouth but the words were caught in my throat and I couldn't breath. The tears stung in my eyes and rolled down my face.

"Kyo…" I finally managed to choke out in a little more than a whisper.

He looked up. His eyes held an expression that I would never be able to understand. It wasn't sadness, guilt or sympathy. No, it was surprise like he just got caught. Then and there for the first time, I felt the unfamiliar pang in my chest like my heart stopped and the first beat hurt the most. My name attempted to leave his lips but I stopped him. "Don't! Don't you dare say my name!" I screamed and ran in the opposite direction. He attempted to follow me but his new girl pulled him back into a kiss but he didn't pull away or even move a muscle. I ran home as fast as my feet could carry the weight I felt on my heart. I bursted through the open doors of the Sohma household and Shigure stopped me.

"What happened!?" He asked frantically. I ran and hugged him and he naturally turned into his zodiac, the dog. I dropped down to his level and put my arms around his neck, sobbing. He nuzzled his snout under my chin in an attempt to comfort me. He repeated in a calmer tone "What happened?"

"K-K-Kyo." I managed to choke out.

"What about him?"

"H-He ki-i-ssed her"

"What!?" He yelled, slightly startling me. "Yuki! Get down here!"

"What?" Yuki said quietly from the top of the stares before seeing me Shigure and I sitting at the end of them. He rushed down and dropped to his knees, placing a comforting hand on my back. He looked up at Shigure "What's wrong?"

"Kyo cheated on her." He answered in a harsh tone. Yuki's usual calm demeanor disappeared and burned into something I had never seen. "Let's go." He said. Shigure went to the back room and came back in his human form with clothes.

"We'll be back soon."

When I finally stood up from the floor I came to the decision to go to school. Get away from whatever this situation was. I called the school in America to confirm my decision then went upstairs to pack. I left a note and I was out the door, out of Kyo's life, out of the Sohmas' Life.

_**- Flashback over: Time skip: After Graduation Ceremony-**_

I wore a long, wisteria colored, silk sleeveless dress with a lace top and chiffon skirt, that made my sapphire blues eyes pop. Over this dress, I had a fitted, black blazer with silver embroidery and buttons and matching wedge heels. I was pretty damn cute if I do say so myself. From the ceremony I went back to the dorm to grab my stuff until I saw the shoe box still in my bed. Then I saw something that saved my life. It was a CD entitled "Bitter Lullaby". It was the mix CD I created to get through the rougher days of the break up. I also remember how it made me think about all the people I left because of Kyo. Kyo almost destroyed my life. Our break up made me depressed, suicidal, enraged, emotionless but I **WON'T** let his actions from the past tear me down anymore than they already have. That's why I ran away in the first place, to become who I am today. I have to fix the relationships I left behind. It's decided!

"I'M GOING HOME!"

* * *

A/N: Hmm... I think this may be getting interesting. All this time I thought Kyo and Tohru would be the perfect couple. Maybe I was wrong...maybe not. Just putting this thought out there, but did anyone notice a change in our usually naive and innocent Tohru? Read and Review. I need at least 10 reviews, favorites, and followers in total to do another chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket... sadly.


	2. Quick Announcment

Hey everyone, I'm back. Sorry it took so long. Not a lot of people were reading so I planned on stopping the series but I saw a hand full of people liked Bitter Lullaby. So here I am, I'm giving it a second shot because I made a commitment. Thanks for reading. Enjoy and Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 - I'm Coming Home

"I'M GOING HOME!" I squealed excitedly. I grabbed my phone and called up Uo.

We kept in touch while I was at college and her and Hana kept my adventure a secret from the Sohmas. In fact they drove me to the airport to leave in the first place.

"Hello?" Uo answered her cell.

"I'm coming home!" I squealed into the phone, my excitement getting the best of me.

"Little Miss Independent is ready to come home?"

"Yeah. One of my friends here, work at the airport. She can hook me up with a free flight but I need you and Hana to pick me up. You got spare time?"

"Of course. Any special requests for the Sohma's?" There was a pause in the conversation.

"Actually, yes. Don't tell them. I don't think I'm ready to go at them head on."

"Alright. When does your flight get in?"

"Three. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, I planned on skipping work today, anyway. My boss is a dick."

I couldn't help but laugh at her response. That's my Uo. "Alright! We can talk about him more, later!"

First I had to change. I changed into a lavender corset top with gold embroidery and a pair of fitted black jeans. I gathered my stuff and ran out the door.

-Time Skip-

The plane started at a fast pace down the runway and took off from there. The few short hours of the trip became shorter and longer at the same time.

To be honest, I didn't know if I was overjoyed or scared of the situation to come.

All my memories of the Sohmas began to play back in my head and I began to contemplate on the decision I was really about to make. Going back could make the situation worse or create a new staring point. Then again these were all "what if" situation. None the outcomes ever secured a place in the future.

The outcome was up to me.

"Still just as stupid as ever." I said to myself. I laughed at the true statement. I'm still rushing into crazy situations involving the Shomas, head on. Apparently I didn't learn much about patience and thinking things through while I was in college.

I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and plugged in my as well relax because it's too late to turn back now. When I was staring out the window I began to reflect on where I am today.

I managed to get out of the Sohma household without Akito's affect. I also got out of a bad relationship, and bettered my education. So why was I going back?

I guess the answer was simple. I was still weak. Too weak to let go of something that could destroy me. In a way I'm stronger for taking the risk. Exactly what did this risk entail, though?

-Time Skip-

I forgot how much planes gave me headaches but it completely disappeared when I saw Uo and Hana waiting for me just beyond the threshold. I ran and jumped on them, pulling them into a bear hug. I've needed them for so long. To get me through exams, relationships, just everyday life. I just needed my best friends. Hana was saying something weird about signals and Uo was saying something about my mom being proud about me going to school instead of becoming a gang leader. I began to drown them out when I heard the flight attendants from my plane talking about Hana.

"Where ya goin'?" Uo asked as I walked away.

"What the hell is your problem?!" I yelled at the flight attendant.

"I'm sorry Miss. What can I help you with?" She asked turning on her polite attendant mode but the disgust was evident in her face.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." I said throwing my long brown hair behind me. "You were talking about my friend. If I remember correctly you called her a 'gothic emo freak'." The stewardess looked over her shoulder to see the pilot walk away and once he was out of hearing distance she bitched out.

"And if I did? What are you going to do? I've already called for security."

A crowd began to toward us and Hana grabbed my shoulder attempting to bring me back down to earth. I shrugged it off and brought my attention back to the woman who insulted my friends. "That's not going to stop me from doing anything!" I said before throwing a punch toward her face when someone's hand came in and intersected the blow. This only pissed me off more and the security guard took a roundhouse kick to the face. He stumbled back onto the ground as I was standing over him his hair became very familiar along with his gray eyes. It was Hatsuharu!

I dropped down on my knees to check if he was still conscious. "Hatsuharu!?" I asked in a loud tone scared I may have really hurt him. When he sat up he put his pinkie in his ear and began to twist. Shit. Black Haru was awake.

"Shut up. You're making my ears bleed with all your damn squealing. Who do you think you are causing a damn scene like you queen of the freaking world. If you quit being a bitch and start acting like a good little girl, maybe you can come back to my place and get your reward."

"Don't go there. You will regret it." I said in a low voice but he proceeded to place his thumb and forefinger around my chin and lower my face to his level so that our eyes met. "Have my words, offended you? Tell me sweetheart, don't you want to see something big enough to rip you and pleasure you at the same time?" He asked. Then and there he sent me over the edge and I intended on showing him. I stood up.

"Get up." I said ready to choke the hell out of him as I cracked my knuckles.

"You ready to get you reward now?" he said now standing.

I through a faint punch toward his jaw which he manage to block. While he was being cocky I took the chance to knee him in the stomach. He fell back to the ground. I crouched back down and put my fingers around his chin. "Have you come back to earth and realized who you're talking to, Sweetheart?" I mocked. Maybe he had awoken a Black Tohru. He scratched the back of his head and looked up.

"Tohru?" He asked groggily.

"Sup. I'm going to assume you're back?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I guess so." I said remembering he knew nothing of his second personality. I stood up and then helped him up. "Long time, no see. You look no different." I said as he regained a sense of reality.

"Dido, but you look a hell of a lot different." He said staring at my now developed chest and curves in my fitted tee and jeans. (A/N: She changed clothes in the dorm before leaving.)

"Like what you see?" I asked. A pretty pink shade spread across his cheeks at the question. This had been the first time I'd ever seen him blush. Apparently I struck home. Uo and Hana came up behind me and stared at Hatsuharu.

"I sense weird electric signals coming from him. Like an animal's." Hana said in her usual monotone voice.

"So much for avoiding them. They're everywhere." Uo said.

I chuckled. "I guess so." I said almost to myself. I turned back to my friends. "Do you mind if I stop by the Sohma's first then meet you at Hana's?" They looked at one another and shrugged. "Sure." They said in unison. "We'll take your bags. Do you want us to drive your car home and you take your motorcycle?" Hana asked. "Sure. Thanks guys."

With that, they picked up my luggage and headed in the opposite direction. In that time the surrounding crowd dispersed. I turned my attention back to Haru. "Sorry about kicking you. As you can see I've gotten a little tougher over the years."

"A little?" He asked.

"Anyway, I'm going to Shigure's house. Do you have to stay here and work or are you coming with?"

He shrugged and followed my lead out into the garage where transported cars are placed and there she was. She was a metallic black Harley Davidson Wild Glide 2014, decorated with a spraypainted female joker card and a smoking gun in front. Naturally my beauty was named Harley Quinn. "Holy Shit. Is that a Harley?"

"Yup, Wild Glide 2014. Custom painted. Her name's Harley Quinn."

"Damn." Was all he could say.

"Well, are you gonna stop staring so we can go?" I said, handing him a helmet.

Somehow I managed to get to the Sohma property because Haru sure as hell wasn't any help. It was a fairly quick ride. When we got there I found an open back door. Yuki was sitting at the table with tea I snuck up behind him, pressing my chest against his back, and putting my hands over his eyes. "I'm hooomme." I whispered in his ear. "Did ya miss me?" He spun around to see who it was. His eyes widened in surprise and blood rushed to his cheeks "You look different." He said scanning over my body.

I gave a fake pout. "Good or bad?" I asked. This only seemed to get a higher rise out of him.

"No, no. You look good." He said standing up.

"Yuki, I know it'll change you but can I please get a hug after four years?" He nodded. I leaned in to give him a tight hug. I've needed a hug from him for so long. He'd always been like a big brother to me. The memory only lasted a couple seconds before he transformed. I caught him before he hit the floor and placed him in the table then I was off to the kitchen. Shigure was standing at the counter making something to eat. I hopped up and sat on the counter with my legs crossed. A look of disbelief crossed his facial features. "Is that my same loyal pup from four years ago?" I asked. He nodded in response.

"This is rare. There's a girl on my counter." He said with a cheesy grin.

"I've missed you guys so much."

"Say, Tohru, where did you actually go for so long? The note you left only said you were leaving to get away from our _situation_ but you never said where."

"It's a secret. I want to tell everyone at once, if you don't mind."

"Oh not a problem! They can come over tonight. But what made you come back?"

"I left things wrong but I didn't plan on coming here until I kicked Hatsuharu's ass."

"What!?"

"What? Black Haru started it!" I defended myself.

"How could you have possibly beat Haru?" Yuki said gawking from the doorway.

"He pissed me off."

"What happened to the sweet and innocent Tohru from a few years ago?" Haru asked now standing next to Yuki, holding on to his shirt like a child.

"She's right here just a little tougher after the incident. By the way where's Kyo?" I asked. Silence reigned over the room.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Tohru?" Shigure asked quietly.

"Thanks, Shigure, but I'm a big girl now. And its been over four years. I think I can handle it."

"If you say so. He's upstairs in his room."

"Alright." I said walking out the room.


End file.
